Yugioh GX Fan Fiction : Series A, The Dark Academy
by Mangobango11
Summary: Three new duelists, Yizen, Catherine and Tanji dream of entering a duelist acadamy, and lucky for them a new one has just opened up in there hometown! Will they get in? It seems that the awnser will only lead to more questions...


**Important to Know**

-All the decks will have cards created by me, with several already made cards making appearences alongside them.

- There is no yaoi, or other such things in this Fan Fiction

- Whenever a duel begins, I will give you the state of the main characters after they draw, as will be seen by a bolded part stating (character name)'s hand.

-Every duel is done like a script, allowing for more fast paced conversations and action. This is why the characters names are stated before they speak during a duel.

**Series 1 : The Dark Acadamy**

**Prologue**

Yizen Kudoshi always dreamed of entering the Duel Acadamy since he was young, and though kind of a slacker he was always dependable. His best friends were Catherine Listar, a girl who had moved from America and met Yizen when she was 13, and Tanji Bukai who had been friends with Yizen since they were young. All three wanted to be duellists, so all three planned to enter the Duel Academy as soon as they could, what they didn't know, was how dangerous it would be.

This story begins after the establishment of a new Duel Academy, founded by Seto Kaiba's successor, a mysterious corporate powerhouse rarely seen by the public. But the Academy's construction is of mysterious origins, and something dark could be lurking deep within...

**Series 1 : The Dark Academy**

Yizen was fast asleep in his room, until Catherine suddenly burst through the door, illuminating the room in a bright light.

"What the hell are you still doing sleeping Yizen?" screamed Catherine waking him up in an instant.

"What... my door was locked... how did you?"

"She kicked it in, I think the lock is broken now, but it's somehow still on its hinges" replied Tanji, who Yizen now saw was standing beside her.

"What... you owe me a new freaking door, Catherine!" yelled Yizen.

Catherine was such a tomboy; she dressed in jeans constantly, and was a black belt in karate. Even with her rough looking exterior she always had this sort of mixture between being graceful and being a total badass. She was awesome, abrasive sometimes but awesome. Maybe it was the long red hair, thought Yizen.

That's when Tanji calmed things down a bit.

"Hold your horses Catherine, he's Yizen remember. Yizen do you know what day it is?".

"Wednesday?" joked Yizen.

Tanji sighed, his brown eyes rolling and kneeled crinkling his green sweater and kaki pants, "It's the examination day for the Duel Acadamy" said Tanji very slowly.

"WHHHAAAATTT?" Why didn't you wake me up sooner, I'm so late... I can't find clothes, darn it... I'm going to be so late!"

Even in a rush, Yizen couldn't stop thanking Tanji for being so patient; if he wasn't here with Catherine it would have turned into a gong-show. Tanji was always there to calm things down and cool things off.

"Let's go already" said Catherine.

"Found clothes" proclaimed Yizen in a triumphant tone his green eyes seeming to sparkle.

Catherine laughed and smiled saying "Your crazy" as she left.

In 10 minutes Tanji, Yizen and Catherine were running straight for the duel academy. Yizen couldn't shake off a feeling of nervous excitement, even as his blonde bangs continually hit him straight in the eyes as he ran.

The Academy was huge, and they could see it from Yizens house as they left. Yizen was excited, he was going to be a duellist, and he could just feel it.

When they got to the building the line was small, most of the duellists had had their examination duels already.

By the time they got to the front of the line they were greeted by a large man, with a dark hood. He took their names and directed them inside saying "You're the last ones, good luck".

Yizen was amazed, he was standing in a stadium and he could see several people taking their examinations on the stage, complete with holograms and everything. In a flash Yizen was called up along with Catherine and Tanji.

"Yizen Kudoshi?" said the man on the stage, "you are to duel on the farthest hologram field projector, here is your practice duel disk".

Yizen walked away, hearing his friend's names being called out. He wished them luck and looked across to see his opponent.

"Are you ready?" asked the man.

"I was born ready" said Yizen.

"You start first potential student" said the examiner. "Don't mind if I do, I draw!" declared Yizen, activating his duel disk.

**Yizens Hand: **Mirror Soldier, Shard Blast, Miracle Shard, Polymerization, Mirrorshard Hunter

**(Yizen smiled)**

**Yizen:** My deck is special; I built it from the cards released by Kaiba corp. after that new guy took control of the company

**Examiner:** Interesting, I'm intrigued, let's see what you're capable of!

**Yizen:** That's good, because I summon my **Mirror Soldier** (Atk 1400 Def 1000) in face up attack position, and place 1 card face down.

**Examiner:** Those are new cards indeed, but they aren't strong enough to beat me. I summon **Berserk Gorilla** in attack mode. This monster has 2000 attack points, but is destroyed if it is put into face up defence position. Now **Berserk Gorilla** destroy his monster!

**Yizen:** Not so fast... I activate my Miracle Shard trap card, when a Mirror monster is attacked, I can choose one **Mirrorshard** monster from my deck and add it to my hand. I choose **Mirrorshard Arachnid** (Atk 2000 Def 0).

**Examiner:** That won't save your Mirror monster...

**Yizen's LP- 4000 - 3600**

**Yizen:** Doesn't have too, you know that monster I just added to my hand, I can special summon it when a mirror monster of a similar level is destroyed on my side of the field, so I special summon **Mirrorshard Arachnid** in attack position. I then activate his effect, sacrificing my **Mirrorshard Hunter** in my hand to turn your monster to defence position, destroying your Berserk Gorilla

**Examiner:** Good move, I play two cards face down and end my turn.

**Yizen:** My move, I draw.

**Yizens Hand:** Shard Blast, Polyramization, Reforge!

**Yizen:** (Perfect this will ruin his day)

I activate my **Reforge!** spell card special summoning my Mirror Soldier back to the field, I then activate my **Polyramization** to fuse my **Mirrorshard Arachnid** and **Mirror Soldier** into **Reforged Mirror Beast – Arachnididis Soldier**! (Atk 2300 Def 1000) When this card is on the field spell and traps that are set on your side of the field cannot be activated leaving you wide open for an attack. Now, **Arachnadidis Soldier** attack his life points directly!

**Examiners Life Points – 4000-1700**

**Examiner:** that was an excellent move back, but not a problem. I now activate my Swords of Revealing Light spell card. That should by me enough time to destroy you.

**Yizen:** (Darn it, I need a monster card or eventually he will find a way to destroy my mine) Maybe not. I draw...

**Yizens Hand:** Shard Blast, Mirror Knight.

**Yizen:** Yes, you lose... I summon my Mirror Knight and activate my Shard Blast quick-play spell, sacrificing my Mirror knight to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light, and I attack with my Arachnadidis Soldier destroying the rest of your life points.

**Examiners Life Points- 1700- 0**

The duel was over, and Yizen proud but nervous asked "So am I in?". The examiner put his hand to his ear. He must be wearing a headset thought Yizen.

"So am I?" asked Yizen again impatiently. The examiner slowly moved his hand down from his earpiece, and looked directly at him and said...

"Yes. Yizen Kudoshi you are hereby accepted into the Academy. Also it seems a facility member wants to speak with you and your freinds".

"Who?" asked Yizen.

"I would" replied a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Yizen searching the floor for the source. Yizen then suddenly spotted someone coming through the entrance. It was a women, with her brown hair tied up in a bun, and glasses. She was dressed in a white and blue outfit, with a dark blue skirt a white undershirt and a white jacket with dark blue borders.

"Professor Tsubima Anji," replied the women " I'm going to be your teacher for the year"

To be continued

Comments and critiques are welcme, especailly since this is my first fanfiction ever, as long as they are constructive... Thanks :)

P.S. The two other characters mentioned will have there own duels soon, I promise :)


End file.
